


New Faces

by BlueMyrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo sees Ash for the first time at the Roadhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Faces

Of course she notices him as soon as he walks through the door. He doesn’t belong. His face is clean and his t shirt and sneakers look so out of place in the dirty country bar. He was young too, probably not much older than her. Jo pretended to ignore him as she brought another tray of beer over to a table full of quiet hunters. That’s how it had been lately, quiet. It was irritating. 

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as the boy sat down nervously at the bar and Ellen gave him a look. Jo moved off to the side of the bar, wiping off a table and staying out of the way with a grin on her face. She knew that look on her mother’s face well enough. Just a few minutes of conversation and that boy would be telling Ellen everything she wanted to know. 

Sure enough, when Jo turned back around the boy was blushing down at the counter and shaking his head. The ID he was shoving back into his bag was almost certainly a fake, but Jo could have guessed that from the moment he sat down. Ellen had taught Jo that trick years ago. 

Smug, Jo caught her mother’s eye and raised her eyebrows, gesturing to the boy behind his back. Ellen rolled her eyes at Jo and got back to work. Jo joined her mother behind the bar, trying to get a good look at the boy now that her mother had passed judgement. She jumped, snapping back to attention when Ellen set a beer down on the counter next to her. Jo picked up the beer and looked at her mother, questioning. Ellen tipped her head towards the boy and raised her eyebrows. 

Jo gave her mother a look. If Ellen seriously thought Jo was going to go over and give a friendly hello she had better think again. Jo walked the three short steps over to the boy quickly, set the beer down, and turned back. She thought she heard a muttered thanks but she ignored it, grabbing the broom instead and helping her mother clean up the bar for the night. 

When Ellen finally sent Jo back to the house to work on her school work, Jo gave one last glance to the shy boy still sitting at the bar. She doubted she would ever see him again.


End file.
